Love Will Find A Way
by piratewitch92
Summary: Sequel to "Love Knows No Entity." Blackheart and Christine are finally reunited after nearly four centuries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returned

Chapter 1: Returned?

January 10, 1992 New York, New York

Christine walked down the quiet suburban streets. Snow was falling, but oddly enough she didn't feel cold. She was more focused on the feeling something was wrong. _It's strange, _she thought to herself. _The last time I felt like this was when I first met  
Blackheart. _She stopped at her door, looking down at her hand as she had done countless times before.

The silver ring was only slightly cold against her gloveless hand. The claddagh held a black instead of silver but the meaning was the same. It stood for love. She closed her eyes, imaging that fateful day centuries ago.

"No," she said, opening her eyes and blocking the memory. "He'll return soon. I know he will. He promised me he would."

"Christine." She jumped as a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned.

"Jake! What are you doing here?"

"Get your sword. It's time to put your training to the test."

"What, why?"

"We don't have time for questions, Christine. We have to go. Now."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jake, who had been dragging Christine by her wrist, turned to face her.

"It's him. He's returned." Her face lit up and she reached for a katana-like sword with a black heart on it's hilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited?

By the time Jake and Christine arrived, the battle seemed almost over. Several demons litter the ground, dead. Most of them wore the tall-tale sheen of blue, but some sat in pools of blood. _Blackheart, _Christine thought to herself. She looked up. _Speak of the devil. _Blackheart stood in the center of the alley, fighting off a very large, very inhuman demon with a wicked black sword.

However, her attention was stolen by a demon stepping in her way. "Well, well, well. What 'ave we 'ere? A lost angel peraps?"

"Not even close," Christine said, running her blade though the demon. Her training kicked in as several other demons came at her. They had clearly underestimated her. Two were dead before they could even touch her. "Think twice, gentlemen." Two more demons still charged at her. Two flashes of silver and they joined their comrades in death. The last two ran. Just in time too in Christine's eyes.

She looked up and watched in horror as a blade went through Blackheart's shoulder. Right where his heart should have been. "No!!" Blackheart was lifted off the ground as the blade was ripped out. He gave his captor a sharp glare before it through him across the alley. His head collided with the opposite wall. "Blackheart!!" She dropped her sword and ran to his side.

"Christine?" Blackheart seemed surprised to see her. Christine didn't have time to explain as the demon cackled. She looked up at the creature. She couldn't possibly describe it. It raised a blade that seemed to come out of it's palm. Christine reached for Blackheart's sword. The demon cackled as Christine seemed to slash at thin air. However, it turned out she had sliced the demon in two, it's upper half falling to the ground.

"If you ever come near my beloved again, I will kill you." The surviving demons disappeared. "Wise choice. Blackheart…" She knelt beside him, laying him across her lap and cradling his head in her arms.

"Christine… I-I didn't expect to see you here. But… I'm glad I did…"

"We came as soon as we could," She told him. Jake finally reappeared. After taking a good look at his stricken friend, he became solemn.

"Apparently, not soon enough. Sorry, pal." Christine, I'm afraid not even he could survive that." She looked at Blackheart and read the same message in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Christine. It's impossible…" Oddly enough, she smiled.

"I think it's possible."

"Christine…"

"Do you trust me?" He just looked at her. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. "Good." She placed a hand on his face as she kissed him for the first time in three centuries.

His own hand came to hers as Christine started to glow softly, surprising Jake. The glow grew brighter and brighter as Blackheart's grip started to weaken. As the glow reached its peak, it started to flow from her body into his. His grip strengthened as she pulled away, the last of the glow flowing into Blackheart. He looked up at her confused.

"You'll survive but we still need to take care of your wound."

"But, how…?" Jake, who was still a little stunned, decided to explain.

"She was glowing. You were glowing? How were you glowing?"

"It's a long, complicated story. But now's not the time. We should go, before someone decides to come back for the bodies." Jake nodded and then disappeared. She looked at Blackheart. "Guess you're going with me."

"I guess so." And the pair disappeared in a ball of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Together again

Chapter 3: Together again

"How is it everytime we meet you almost die?" Christine asked Blackheart as they landed in her living room. He laughed.

"Just bad luck I guess." He couldn't help but gasp in pain when Christine stood him up and helped him to the couch. "I tend to have a lot of that." She gently laid him down, worry still evident in her eyes. "At least there's one stroke of good luck for me." She smiled softly, something he hadn't seen in years.

He knew that smile all too well, but something was different about her. Her home was more modern and she wore blue jeans rather than a dress like before he left. How long had he been gone? "Christine?" She nodded. "What year in this?" She bit her lip, very obviously nervous.

"Um, 1992. You've been away for more than three and a half centuries." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Christine. I tried to come sooner but – Aah." He clenched a fist as a wave of pain rolled through his shoulder. He felt Christine's gentle touch and the pain seemed to fade.

"Shh. Just calm down. The wound is bad but healable." He looked up at her, still gasping. "Perhaps, _you _should rest. You may be overworking your body staying awake."

"No, I'm fine." She cupped her hand over his cheek, very much not convinced.

"Don't lie to me, Blackheart. I know better. Besides, it's kinda obvious. Just rest. You've nothing to fear here."

"Are you sure about that?" He teased. "You've certainly changed in the last three hundred years. How do I know you haven't become less innocent?" She laughed.

"You don't but that's not the point. You should just rest. I'll take care of your wound." He decided it was pointless arguing with her and – reluctantly – obeyed. He didn't have his eyes closed long before he felt Christine kiss him. "Welcome home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Christine's talent

Chapter 4: Christine's talent

When Blackheart awoke, Christine was nowhere to be found. "Christine?" No answer. He sat up, looking for Christine. "Christine?" Still no answer. He looked around desperately. "Christi…" There was a note on the table beside him, along with some kind of ticket. He opened the note. It had Christine's handwriting on it.

_Blackheart,_

_Left a ticket for a show on Broadway. Starts at 7:00. I'll be looking for you._

_Christine_

Blackheart looked at a nearby clock. 6:15. "Guess I'd better hurry."

7:15

_Why am I always late? _Blackheart thought as he made his way up the theater steps. The theater was enormous but he paid little mind. _Where's Christine? Her letter said she'd be here._

"_Think of me…_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said good-bye…"_

The voice sounded vaguely familiar and was incredibly beautiful. Blackheart stepped inside the theater door and was floored.

"_Remember me…_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try…"_

Christine stood center stage, hitting every note perfectly. Blackheart leaned against the doorframe, completely surprised.

"_When you find_

_That once again you long_

_To take your heart back and be free…"_

She stayed in character but her eyes seemed to be frantically searching the audience for someone.

" _If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me."_

Blackheart saw her eyes lock on him, so he waved. She smiled.

"_We never said_

_Our love was evergreen_

_Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But please promise that sometimes_

_You will think of me…"_

"Always."

Blackheart sneakily made his way backstage to find Christine. The show had ended but Christine was still somewhere backstage. He found her dressing room but she wasn't there. "Excuse me?" He asked a passing actress. "Do you happen to know where the lead actress is?"

"You might try the stage. She lost her favorite ring during the performance."

"Thank you." He made his way to the stage, where he found Christine who seemed quite frantic. He looked down and found the missing ring. He picked it up, getting a rather mischievous idea. He started to sneak up on Christine.

"_Christine, Christine…"_

Christine sighed in annoyance. "Not now. I can't find my ring." Suddenly, the missing ring was held in front of her.

"You mean this one?" A very different, very familiar voice asked. She turned to find Blackheart standing behind, a smirk plastered on his face. She practically jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him off his feet. He laughed. "Nice to see you too."

"I was starting to worry about you. I thought you'd never wake up." She hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Apparently," he said, holding up the ring, which was actually his. "Since you went crazy trying to find this and then tried to knock me down." She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just happy to see you." He took her hand, sliding the ring back on her finger.

"Don't be sorry, Christine. I'm just teasing you. By the way, since when do you sing?"

"Since the women's rights movement. Sounds like someone needs to brush up on his history." She walked away, giggling.

"Oh no you don't. Come here." Christine squeaked playfully as Blackheart grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms again. "Where do you think you're going?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"Nowhere," she answered before pressing her lips against his. He tightened his grip on her, not wanting to let go. Three hundred years had been far too long. He never knew how much he truly missed having her body pressed against his, her warmth coursing through his body. He gently ran a hand up and down her back, causing goosebumps. She pressed herself closer to him, tightening her grip on him. His hand found it's way into her hair, twirling the silky, brown mass one finger at a time.

"Christine, we're going to be late!!" Someone called, interrupting the two. Christine pulled away.

"I almost forgot!" She smiled at Blackheart and took his hand. "Come on. You just been invited to a great party!" And they ran off the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Into the Night

Blackheart and Christine sat with many of her friends around a large bonfire. Christine was leaning against Blackheart, who had his back against a pole. They just there, talking, telling stories, eating, and drinking. Blackheart kept his conversations with Christine, who explained to him what had happened over the last few centuries.

"It's amazing the technology we have these days. Cars, buses, television, subways…"

"Eww," someone commented. "Just the mention of subways makes me sick." Blackheart just raised an eyebrow at the commenter, keeping silent. "Well, dang it, Christine! Why won't your friend talk to any of us?"

"I don't know. I guess he's just not very social." Blackheart whispered something in Christine's ear and she whacked his upper arm for it. "Be nice!"

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know." Somewhere in the background, music started playing, catching Christine's attention. "I love this song!" She stood up and began to sway to the beat. She then began to twirl, dancing in circles around the fire. Everyone, including Blackheart, started clapping, using their hands to keep time. After a few rounds, Christine stopped and took Blackheart's hands. "Dance with me."

"No, I can't." Blackheart couldn't hide his embarrassed smile. She still tugged at his hands.

"Please. You must." Several others began to agree with Christine. Dark brown eyes begged ice blue ones to join the dance.

"Christine, really. I can't."

"C'mon, man!"

"Don't deny the girl a dance."

She tugged again and this time he stood up, coaxing several cheers from the crowd and a bright smile from his angel. She led him along until he pulled her into his arms. They continued to spin as several other couples started to dance. Soon, the gathering was a mass of dancers, and neither Blackheart nor Christine had ever been happier. Blackheart kept pulling Christine closer to him till there was no room left between them. She laughed and he smiled.

"I love you, Christine," he whispered in her ear. Christine smiled.

"I love you, too." They spun to a stop and Blackheart kissed her. Several cheers erupted from the crowd watching them but neither heard or cared. The pair was too concerned with the body pressed against them.

"Looks like we do have a reason to celebrate!" Someone yelled as Christine pulled away, giggling. "Our shy, little Christine has finally found herself a man!" Christine's face blushed ten shades of pink. Blackheart smiled and kept Christine close. "So does your friend have a name?" Christine's eyes widened.

"Uh…um…" They couldn't use Blackheart's real name, but she never thought a fake one up. "Uh…"  
"Is your name 'Uh'? Or do you just have the girl too confused?" This coaxed several fits of laughter and deepened the blush on Christine's cheeks.

"Friends call me Daemon," Blackheart answered. Christine's face started to lose it's pink color as he finished, "Just Daemon." He looked down at her, smiling softly.

"Well, may the gods of love smile on you both!" The announcer was apparently drunk. "Let's have another dance people!" Christine smiled, the last bit of pink fading from her cheeks.

"I'm really glad you're back," She said, resting her head against his chest. He laid his cheek against the top of her head.

"I am too, Christine. I am too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Alone at Last

"I've never seen so many drunk humans in one place before. That was really weird." Christine laughed.

"Believe it or not, most of them weren't drunk. Some are just like that." Christine shivered, catching Blackheart's eye.

"Are you cold?" He didn't have any body heat, which kept him from feeling cold. This fact had earned him several confused glances. She shrugged.

"A bit. I was such a hurry that I forgot my co…" She felt something being draped around her shoulders. She looked up at Blackheart, who had his hands resting gently on her shoulders.

"Does that help?" He had wrapped his duster around her. Surprisingly, it was quite warm. She pulled it closer to her.

"Yes. But won't you be cold?" He shrugged.

"I don't feel cold. Ever." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "Don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. Especially with all the trouble you get into." He laughed. She pulled an arm through a sleeve and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Thank you." He smiled very gently at her.

"Your welcome." He looked down a nearby alley, then back at Christine. "C'mon. I know a faster way back." He took her hand and led her down the alley. Christine seemed reluctant, however. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you I don't trust. It's this alley."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I turned down several not-so-nice men while you were gone." He tasted her fear in the back of his throat. It sickened him. He placed a hand on her back, and began to gently rub her back.

"There's nothing to fear, love. I won't let anyone hurt you." He continued to run his hand along her back. It seemed to soothe her fear. He wrapped his free arm around her, a veil of black smoke forming around them.

When they arrived at Christine's home, she nearly fell asleep. Blackheart chuckled. "Tired, much?" She looked up at him, slightly sleepy.

"Very tired." She yawned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've had quite a few sleepless nights."

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Blackheart suggested, picking her up. "I'll take you."

"But you haven't been here long. I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"And you will. But for now you need to get some sleep." She looked up at him, a tired look in her eyes.

"Stay with me. Please. I've been alone far too long." He smiled at her.

"I will." He teleported them to her room and laid her on the bed. "Just promise me you'll sleep." She nodded, then handed him his duster and fell asleep. He gently kissed her. "Goodnight, love."

Christine laid awake with her eyes closed. Her head rested on Blackheart's chest, listening to the pulse she had placed in him years ago. She looked up at him. He was fast asleep with his arm around her. She sat up, just looking at him. She smiled. He stirred.

"I'm really glad you're back, Blackheart. You were gone far too long." She gently kissed him, which woke him. He smiled at her. She smiled back. "I love you. Even if you are a demon." His smile faded, but quickly brightened again.

"I love you, too. Thanks for teaching how." She kissed him again and he gladly accepted. His hand threaded into her hair, pushing it behind it back behind her ear. She pulled away.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never leave me again. And… never hurt me. I know you wouldn't hurt me anyway but… just promise." He sighed.

"I can't promise I'll never leave you, Christine. But you can be damned sure I'll never hurt you."

"Promise?" He smiled.

"Promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Nightmare and Training

Blackheart tossed and turned in a very uneasy sleep. As a demon, he didn't have dreams, but he did have nightmares. And this one was the worst. It was about Christine.

Everywhere he turned, he watched Christine be tortured by some unknown and was unable to save her. Every time he tried to reach her, he was thrown back. She cried out for him and he for her. She screamed in agony. It nearly tore his heart out. "Christine!"

"Blackheart?! Wake up!!" It was Christine's voice, but it held more worry than fear. "Wake up!!" His eyes snapped opened, and he was nearly blinded by the morning sun. "Are you okay?" He looked up at Christine. She sat beside him, worry very much evident in her eyes. He felt her hand gently run along his cheek. "You're sweating. What happened?"

"Nightmare," he said, sitting up.

"Must have been really bad. You were terrified." She moved closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've never seen you so frightened. What happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." She looked at him, still worried, but accepted his answer.

"Ok. Well, I'll be downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

Christine stood over her kitchen sink, thinking. What could possibly have Blackheart so scared? This hadn't been the first time he had that nightmare. She had watched him toss and turn helplessly while he was unconscience. And he had cried out for her so many times. She had never seen him so terrified. She had thought he was completely fearless.

Footsteps coming down the stairs broke her train of thought. She smiled. "Finally." No answer. She heard a sword unsheathed and reached for her own weapon, which was hidden under the sink. She turned around and Blackheart lunged at her.

She dodged him, and then swung her own blade at him. Their swords met in the air with a loud _clang_. He swung at her again and she jumped out of the way. She retaliated from below, but he blocked it. He had her backed into the couch. She swung again and he blocked again. After several rounds of ducking, blocking, and dodging, Christine and Blackheart stood in the center of the living room, with Christine about to fall over. In fact, Blackheart swung at her and, in blocking him, she did fall. He pinned her to the ground between his knees, holding his black blade to her neck.

After a few moments, he said, "Not bad." He stood, then helped Christine up. She gave him a confused look. "Jake told me about your training. I wanted to see for myself. You're not half bad."

"Um… Thanks. I think." He chuckled.

"Did you think I would actually hurt you?"

"Well, I was a little surprised. Plus,with your reoccurring nightmares."

"How do you know they're reoccurring?" Christine turned to him.

"Because you acted as though you had same nightmare from when you returned. I wouldn't pursue the subject if you hadn't been so terrified." He turned away. "Blackheart, I know it's about me." He turned back to her, shocked. "You kept calling like I wasn't there." She placed a hand on his face, gently running her thumb along his cheek. "What has you so terrified?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please, let me help you."

"Christine, you wouldn't understand."

"Than help me…"

"I said NO!!" Blackheart waved his arm and Christine was thrown back into a wall. She looked up at him, a look of pure shock covering her face. His eyes were soulless pitch black. He just stared down at her coldly. His eyes soon turned into orbs of melting blue ice.

Blackheart stared down at Christine as his rage subsided. His own expression quickly turned into sheer shock as realization hit him. He was speechless. He had hurt her. He had promised her just last night he would never hurt her, and yet he just threw her across the room. He took a few steps back before turning on his heels and running away, ignoring Christine's cries for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

Blackheart sat under a dying tree in an old, abandoned cemetery. His head rested in his arms. He was thinking and, well, fighting with himself. _I didn't need to throw her across the room! _

_**She shouldn't have been nosing where she wasn't wanted!**_

_She's worried about me. She just wants to help._

"Blackheart?" He looked up to find Christine looking down at him. He turned away, ashamed.

_How can I expect any forgiveness from her?_

_**How she expect any from you?**_

"I've been looking everywhere for you, love." He didn't look up or respond. He felt her gentle touch on his shoulder and shook it off. She sighed. "I'm sorry." He finally looked up at her, confused.

"For what?" She tried to help him, and he lost his temper. That was all, wasn't it?

"You said no, and I didn't listen." She sat down across from him. "I… I was just worried about you. You were so terrified. I thought… well, I hoped… that I could somehow help you." He smiled softly at her.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Christine. You were worried. You wanted to help. I can't deny who you are anymore than you can deny who I am." He placed a hand on her warm cheek and began to run his thumb along it. Just as she would do for him. She nuzzled into his cold hand. "It's not that I don't want your help, or need it for that matter. It's just…"

"What's wrong with your wrist?" He looked down at his wrist and quickly pulled it back. However, she had already seen it. She held out her hand. "Let me see." He laid his hand out to her, sighing in defeat. She pushed his sleeve back to reveal a scar that wrapped completely around his wrist. It looked as though he had been bound with barbed wire. She looked up at him, shocked. "What happened?"

"Hmph. Let's just say that Daddy Dearest doesn't approve of our relationship." She looked down at his wrist then back at him.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, it's just another scar now." She looked at the scar again. "Christine?" She didn't respond. "Christine, look at me." He gently caught her chin and tilted her face towards him. "It's _not _your fault. It never will be. It's just another ugly part of who I am." She just shook her head and looked away. He caught her chin again. "At least you're able to forgive that." She gave him a small smile and touched the tree behind him. It instantly sprung to life.

"And forget." She scooted next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Even if it's only for a while." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, my angel." She smiled.

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Angeles Cortez

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" The couple looked up to find a man and his gang looking down at them. "Ah, Ms. Christine. I'd never expect to find you here."

"Let's go," Christine whispered hurriedly, taking Blackheart's hand. He could feel her hand tremble. The man, who seemed to know Christine, grabbed her wrist.

"Not without my fee, Christine. At least, I give you a… special discount." He gave Christine a lustful look. She tore her hand away.

"Back off, Angeles. I'm not interested." She tried to turn back to Blackheart, but Angeles took both wrists in his hands. "Let me go, Angeles!" Angeles turned to a confused and slightly enraged Blackheart.

"You must be new. Allow me to clue you in. I'm Angeles Cortez, and you two are on my turf. And there's a high price for crossing my turf. Unless little Ms. Christine here…"

"Go to Hell!" Christine fought against the thug but he kept a tight grip on her. He still had that lustful glint in his eye.

"I've already been there, babe." He tried to force a kiss on her, but she fought free and smacked him. "Bitch!" He backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. "You'll pay for that." He raised a fist but it was caught in a vice-like grip.

"Don't. Even. _Think._ About it." Angeles turned to find a thoroughly pissed off Blackheart. He oddly enough recognized the demon prince.

"So… you turned me down for someone a little darker and a lot more forbidden?" He scoffed. "And I thought you had more class than that."

"If you know who I am, then you should know what I can do." Angeles' hand began to turn blue.

"Blackheart, he's an immortal!" Christine's cry threw Blackheart off, but not Angeles. Somehow, he was able to get behind Blackheart.

"Oh, I'm so much more than that." Blackheart heard Christine scream then felt fangs tearing into his neck. Apparently, this Angeles was a vampire. A being that was as deadly to the demon prince as it was to a mortal.

"Christine! Help!"

"I don't know how," she sobbed. Even through blurred vision, he could see tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Your… cross…" he gasped, pointing to the small, gold cross hanging from her neck. "Just try to…" He didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. He felt as though Angeles was trying to take a chunk out of his neck. "AAH!"

"Let him _go!"_ He heard a chain break, and Angeles' vice bite disappeared. He tried to stand, but fell into Christine's arms. "Let's go."

Angeles watched Christine teleport a wounded Blackheart to safety. He laughed. "Don't think you're safe just yet. Cause I'm coming for you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Darkness and light

Christine carefully laid Blackheart on the sofa, her heart breaking with each agonized breath he took. "I know you don't need to breathe, so stop. It's only making the wound worse."

"It won't make a difference. Trust me." He stopped breathing, but blood still flowed heavily from the wound. "See?" Christine fumbled for a first aid kit, wondering how he could be affected by the bite.

"W-will you be t-turned by the bite?" He shook his head.

"No. But this could easily kill me. There are toxins in a vampire's bite that are lethal to a demon that's not careful. Even me." He hissed as she began to pull off the pieces of ripped cloth that had stuck to his open wounds. "I'm lucky. Usually, a demon doesn't have any help, so he dies off within a few hours, sometimes less. But thanks to you, I should be able to make it.

"I most certainly hope so." She gently moved aside his sleeve so she could see the wound. She sighed. "Looks like that monster took a piece of you with him."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he did." Christine started to wash the dried blood from around his wound. "Christine?"

"Hmm?"

"How did he know you? And did you know he was a vampire?"

"No. I didn't know he was a vampire. I thought he was just some thug. All I knew was that he was immortal. He's one of the men I turned down while you were gone. Unfortunately, he's very persistent." Blackheart smiled.

"Thanks for staying loyal to me. Sss… aah."

"Relax. It'll only make the pain worse. And you should have known I remained loyal to you. That pulse should have never faltered." He nodded, trying to ignore the burning pain in his neck. He concentrated on Christine, who began to blush. "Um… w-we kinda need to…"

"I know," He answered, using his good side to sit up. His whole left side had gone completely numb and he could barely move. She helped him remove his duster and shirt, then laid him back down.

"You should rest. Regain your strength."

"Perhaps. But that would leave _both_ of us vulnerable. I can't fight with this wound and I couldn't bear to see something happen to you." She shook her head.

"Blackheart, I know how to defend myself now. I don't need protection. You do. Now, please rest. You're very weak. If you don't, this could all be for nothing. Just rest." She placed a hand against his face, surprised to find it was quite warm. "You're burning up." She pressed a cold, wet rag to his forehead, trying to bring down his apparent fever. He nodded.

"The toxin's beginning to work. There's not much you can do at this point."

"Is there anything for it? An antidote or something?" He just shook his head. He was growing weaker. "Then rest now. Please. You're too weak to stay awake much longer. Please, rest."

"Christine…"

"No. Rest. I'll stay and take care of your wound. But you need to rest." Blackheart just looked at her. He knew she was right. He felt the toxin burning through his veins. The only hope to counter it was to rest. He closed his eyes, and almost instantly was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Trapped In A Nightmare

January 20

Christine had watched over Blackheart for a week, yet he still hadn't woken up. He just tossed and turned in fits and still burned. Thankfully, the wound didn't seem to worsen, but it wasn't getting better either. She was starting to lose hope. "Blackheart? Please stay with me," she whispered.

"Christine… NO!" He started to toss and turn again. He was having a nightmare. The same one he had for weeks. "Christine!" He didn't realize she was right next to him. "Christine!"

"Blackheart, wake up! Oh God, please wake up!" He continued to toss and turn. "Blackheart!!"

"Christine!" The only cries Blackheart heard were his own and Christine's terrified screams. Once more he was forced to watch Christine suffer endlessly. Only this time the demon wore a mask over his face.

"Christine!" He tried to fight his way to her, but something in his body burned, slowing him down. "Christine!!" He fought against the fire in him and tried to save Christine. "No! Let her go!!"

"Blackheart! Wake up!!" He heard the call. The nightmare still continued though. "Blackheart!!" It was Christine. She was calling for him. "Wake up! Please!" Worry mixed with fear as she continued to call for him.

"Oh God, please wake up!" Christine gently shook Blackheart, trying to wake him from his hell of a nightmare. "Blackheart!" He sat up, finally awake. But he jarred his neck in the process and fell back down. "Blackheart?"

"Christine." He reached out and cupped his hand over her cheek. "Thank you." His hand still burned but Christine barely felt it. She was relieved to see him awake. He smiled weakly at her.

"I was beginning to think you'd never waken." His smile grew, but only a little. "You're still weak. Do you feel any better?"

"A little bit. Not much though."

"I can tell. You're still burning up. But if you're still having that nightmare, I won't force you to rest. Just… try to relax." He chuckled.

"Unfortunately, rest is the only thing that can counter-act the toxin at this point. To be honest, I'd rather be trapped in a nightmare temporarily than leave the one I love permanently." He felt something cold and wet being pressed against his forehead again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She didn't seem convinced. "Trust me." She nodded.

"Then rest. I'll still be here when you awaken." He nodded, then fell asleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Light and Darkness Combine

January 31

Christine and Blackheart strolled hand in hand down one of many suburban streets. Blackheart had finally recovered from the vampire toxin and, after much begging on Christine's part, agreed to take a tour of her neighborhood. The snow had melted and the sun was shining brightly. Christine pointed out many points of interest as well as quick getaways from the gangs that hung around. She was explaining gang territories when a sudden raindrop hit her nose.

"Well, that was unexpected," Blackheart chuckled, wiping the drop off her nose. Soon, another drop fell. Then another. And another.

Soon, the rain seemed to fall in sheets. Christine tightened her grip on Blackheart's hand. "Follow me." She started to run and he followed suit. She led him to an abandoned building they could take shelter from the storm in.

"We should be able to take shelter here. I don't know how long the storm will last though. They tend to last quite a while."

"Well, it just means we're finally alone. Sss… aah." Christine turned to find Blackheart sinking to the floor, clutching the wound at his neck. She rushed to his side and removed the bandages to see the wound better.

"That rain could not have been good for your wound. It's not as clean as it was three and a half centuries ago. We should try to clean it again. Avoid infection." He smirked.

"I never thought I'd ever need someone else's protection. Guess I was wrong." She blushed.

"I don't think my tiny cross can really be considered protection."

"I wasn't talking about your cross, Christine." Christine, who had begun to search for a first aid kit, turned to him, very much confused. "I was talking about you, my angel."

"M-m-me?" He nodded. "How? Wha-what can I do?" He slowly came up behind her.

"My only weakness is a vampire's bite. And a vampire's weakness is anything holy." He leaned closer to her. "Such as a holy being," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist. She turned to him, confused and blushing.

"Wha-what d-d-do you mean?" His other hand slowly trailed up to her face, pulling her back so he could kiss her neck. Her face and neck grew very hot at this.

"Think about it, Christine." He ran a hand gently down her arm. She shuddered, then tried to escape his arms.

"Please stop. I-I'm not-not…" She got away and turned to him, releasing a deep sigh. "Ready. I'm not ready. Ahem. We need to take care of your wound."

"Of course. Right." She said she wasn't ready but he could read the truth in her eyes. As she pushed his duster off his shoulder to get to the wound, he realized she was avoiding his gaze. She didn't want him to see the longing for him in her eyes he figured.

Christine went right to work in Blackheart's wound She was trying to ignore the strange feeling that had come over her. She didn't understand what is was and it terrified her. The only thing that even more frightening for her was the burning desire she saw in Blackheart's piercing eyes. She started to unbutton his shirt but froze she realized her hand was gently caressing his chest. What made it worse was the look on Blackheart's face. His eyes were closed and he had a smirk of pleasure on. She quickly withdrew her hand, blushing profusely. He opened his eyes, still smirking. He reached for her. "Christine…"

"Y-y-yes?" His hand found her arm and slowly ran down to take her hand. She felt her face grow very hot at the simple act. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked, standing up. His words were soft and gentle.

"A-a b-bit. But my jacket's soaked so…" His arms wrapped around her, gently caressing her sensitive back. She shivered again and tried to get away. She looked up at him. "Please, let go." He released her with a small sigh.

"Do you know where we are?" Blackheart looked around. They seemed to be in some sort of lobby. He watched Christine as she shedded her rain-soaked jacket.

"An abandoned hotel. It's been around since the 1800s, so they haven't torn it down." She looked out a nearby window. "We'll have to sleep here tonight. This storm is not going to let up anytime soon."

"Fine with me." He looked over Christine, thinking.

_**She's ready. Why won't she just admit it and give in?**_

_She's probably scared. She's still so innocent, after all._

_**Doesn't matter! She's denying herself as well as you.**_

_I'm not going to force myself on her!! But… perhaps… _He started to follow her, still thinking. Her body, movements, even her scent told him she was ready, but something in her told her she wasn't. He couldn't force anything on her, he wouldn't. But perhaps he could gently coax her… help her into it…

She led him into one of the rooms which was still furnished with a bed and everything. "Eww, dusty." She bent down and placed a hand on the floor. Soon, the room was returned to its former 19th century glory. "Much better."

"Perfect hideaway for a young couple. Like us perhaps…" he said as she stood up. He came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. Her hands came to his arm in surprise and she shuddered. He didn't have to look at her face to see what color it was.

"M-m-maybe…" He pulled her closer to him, pressing his face into her hair. "B-b-but I-I don't think… I don't t-think I'm r-ready…" She looked over her shoulder at him. Her face was bright red. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Christine, you're denying yourself and your own body." He gently brushed his lips across the junction of her neck and shoulder sending a shiver down her spine. "This is perfectly natural, even for angels. Why are you so afraid?"

"It's forbidden." He smirked.

"And us just being together isn't?" He began to run his free hand up and down her back, effectively causing goosebumps. "Christine…" he whispered in her ear. "Please…" She looked away. "I need you…" He started to kiss the junction of her neck and shoulder again. She looked upwards.

"Forgive me." She turned and began to kiss, submitting herself to him and her own desires. He reached for the doorknob and shut the door, giving the two more privacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Evil plan?

Angeles Cortez walked down the abandoned hotel hallway. He had far too many things to do in such a short night. "What's the point of being a daywalker if…" His thought was cut off by finding a door shut. "Well, well, well. What's this?" He walked in and was surprised by what he found.

"Well now. This is unexpected," he whispered as he walked around the currently occupied bed. Blackheart held Christine as close to him as possible. Both were fast asleep. Strewn clothes testified to what had transpired. He chuckled softly. "So the forbidden two become the forbidden one. Wouldn't be a shame if one was to die afterwards?"

He reached towards the sleeping couple but was blocked b a burning white light. Christine stirred. "Damn," he quietly cursed. He shot a venomous glare at the pair. "Fine." He pulled a small vial out of his pocket. It contained a blood red liquid. There's more than one way to end a love." He waved a hand and two glasses and a bottle of clear wine appeared from no where. He opened the bottle and poured the liquid into it.

He grinned, baring sharp white fangs. "That's what you get for rejecting me for him, Christine." He turned and left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Poisoned

When Christine awoke, her mind began to race with confusion. _Did last night really happen? What will happen to me now? _Her thoughts drifted to someone else's welfare. _Blackheart! What will happen to him?_

"Christine?" She quickly closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt his cold hand on her bare shoulder. "Christine, I know you're not asleep." He started to run his hand up and down her arm. "Christine? I know you're awake. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" She asked, not turning or opening her eyes. She felt his hand on her face, gently turning it towards him. Brown eyes reluctantly looked into ice-blue eyes.

"You're worried. I can sense it." He started running his thumb along her cheek. "What's wrong, Christine?" She just looked at him, unsure of how to answer. She turned away.

"I don't know. I'm just… so confused."

"About what, love?"

"Last night," she whispered. She looked up at him. A tear began to form in her eye. He sighed, then gently smiled down at her.

"You're not ashamed, are you?

"Should I be?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course!"

"Then no." He leaned down and kissed her. "You have no reason to be ashamed or worried, Christine. It isn't a sin to love." She looked out the window.

"It stopped raining. We should probably go." He nodded in agreement.

"You're right." They crawled out of bed and started to dress when Blackheart said, "Christine, look at this." She turned, relieved to see he had his pants on. He held up a glass bottle. "Looks like someone left us a gift."

"More like you. I don't drink." Blackheart shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He poured himself a glass of the clear liquid. He looked over at Christine, who seemed to be in a trance. He tipped the glass towards her. "Are you sure you don't want a taste?" She grinned.

"Yes. I'm sure." He smirked. He went to take a drink and as the glass came in contact with his lips, he heard Christine scream, "Blackheart!! _No!_" Too late.

As soon as the wine hit his throat, Blackheart felt a burning sensation in his body. "AAH!" The same burn started to rush through him. His mind began to race and everything became a blur. The next thing he knew, he was laying in Christine's arms, looking up into worried brown eyes. He gasped for air even though he didn't need to breathe. "Christine…"

"Shh. Lie still." He looked up at her and felt a tear hit his cheek. "The wine. It was poisoned. I-I tried to warn you." He felt another tear hit his face. He tried to focus on her but his vision was getting more and more cloudy.

"It's not… your fault." Christine shook her head. She still felt guilty. She had tried to save him and failed. "Christine…"

"Shh… You really need to relax. Moving too much will just make it go faster." She took his hand in hers. "There's got to be some way to help you. I can't lose. Not yet. Not _ever._" He squeezed her hand and smiled weakly. He was trying to reassure her. She returned the smile. However, the truth was obvious. If they could not find or create some kind of antidote soon, Blackheart would die. "There has to be an antidote of some kind. Perhaps one you don't know about?"

"Perhaps I could answer that."


End file.
